leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Maxie/Games/Quotes/Ruby
Oceanic Museum :"I came to see what was taking so long to snatch some parts, and you simps are held up by a mere child? I am 's . Why on earth do you feel compelled to mess up 's plans? , people, all life exists on land... That's why is trying to expand the world's landmass. Don't you agree? What we are doing is a magnificent undertaking. Well, no matter... You're young. Your inability to understand our noble cause can't be helped... But, if you were to impede us ever again, you'll see no mercy from us! Keep that firmly in mind! Farewell!" Mt. Chimney :"The power contained in the ... By amplifying its power with this machine, 's volcanic activity will instantly intensify... Fufufu... The volcano will erupt, spewing lava that will cool and harden. It will expand the landmass..." Before battle :"You again... Now listen. We humans have grown on dry land. The land is everything! Its importance is paramount! That is why we of are committed to expanding the landmass. It will create space for new species of to evolve. It will give us humans more space to advance. That is 's vision! I can't allow an ignorant child like you to get in our way. I, , will show you the consequences of meddling!" When defeated :"What?! I, , was caught off guard?!" After being defeated :"Ah, whatever. I will give up our plans for for the time being... But no one can ever stop us! will prevail! Don't you ever forget that!" Mt. Pyre First visit :"Not you again... You've impeded our plans repeatedly, but this time you're too late. The that rested atop ... I, , claim it as mine! Fufufu... Finally, I can realize my grand design... Come on, crew! It's next!" After encountering Groudon :"You... So you stopped Groudon... I shouldn't be surprised... I understand now that humans cannot freely control the balance between the land and the sea... So I have come to return the ... I doubt that we will cross paths again... Farewell..." Harbor :"Fufufu... , I presume. We of will assume control of your submarine! Your objections are meaningless! We expect your total cooperation! Fufufu... Just watch and learn what has planned!" :"Fwahahaha... I commiserate with you! All that effort you spent following me here all the way from . But now... No one can stop us! No one! Or, will you follow us back to our in ? Fwahahahaha..." Seafloor Cavern :"Hold it right there." Before battle :"Fufufu... So it was you, after all. Behold! See how beautiful it is, the sleeping form of the ancient ! I have waited so long for this day to come... It surprises me, how you've managed to chase me here. But that's all over now. For the realization of my dream, you must disappear now!" When defeated :"I... I lost again?" After being defeated :"Fufufu... I commend you. I must recognize that you are truly gifted. But! I have this in my possession! With this , I can make ..." :"What?! I didn't do anything. Why did the ... Where did go?" :"Hm? It's a message from our members outside..." :"Yes, what is it? Hm... The sun is burning brightly? Good... That should have happened. That is why we awakened , to realize 's vision of expanding the world's landmass." :"What?! It's far hotter than we envisioned? It's so hot that it's dangerous? That can't be... That's just not possible... Hold your position and monitor the situation!" :"There's something wrong... The is supposed to awaken and control ... But... Why? Why did disappear? Why?!" :"What are you saying? The should let me control ... That can't be possible..." :"What happened... What is this wretched scene... Did I...make a horrible mistake? I... I only wanted..."